C'est la Vie
by Ali Maximum
Summary: A letter, left behind on an assassin's bed, reads: "I've run away, away from SCORPIA. This is not something I have done without much regret. I hope I will see you again, but I know that will never happen. Not if I want my, no, our child to live."


**Disclaimer:: **I don't anything. Not even Alexandra, who happens to be my best friend, who happens to own herself...

_-The Jig Is Up-_

You can't run from SCORPIA. Alexandra Knight should've known better. She'd been with them for years.

That was why she was running. The long term with the organization had taught her to be emotionless, deadly. A killer. These people wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Especially after they found out she was pregnant.

Alexandra didn't mean for it to happen. Of course, that's what pretty much everyone says. Honestly, though, the night had just started out as a simple dinner date and gone downhill from there. She'd even been undercover at the time.

_No,_ she thought, desperately. _Don't think. Get away_. That was her main goal now. To get to safety. To get away while she still could.

Somehow, she'd gotten out of Italy undetected. Her destination was unknown, even to her. No one she knew would take her in, not knowing who was after her. Something made her go north, to France, maybe? Possibly England?

Alexandra was not a big planner. With great stress on her like this, it made her even more frazzled. Several people gave her pitying glances on the train from Marseille to Paris, where she got off once more.

As she walked the streets, trying to find a place to rest, Alexandra could not shake off the feeling of dread falling upon her. But, as she walked through the lit-up town of Paris, she couldn't help but feeling safer. Her guard relaxed, though only minutely. Resting on a park bench, Alexandra looked around. Maybe she'd stay here. This city gave off safer vibes.

She wouldn't mind raising a child here.

_-The News Is Out-_

How Alexandra could've thought anyplace was safe, no one will ever understand. One man questioned that himself, as he followed her. He was from SCORPIA, an assassin who's assignment was to kill Alexandra Knight. There'd been multiple opportunities, times where she'd gotten sloppy.

So, why couldn't he kill her? Yet another question running through his head. The man knew, though, why she ran. Alexandra Knight was with child. She'd left him a note, explaining. She had to have known that SCORPIA's directors would've sent him.

Now, as he checked the safety of his rifle, the man absentmindedly pulled out the note. It was crumpled from having been in his pocket all day.

It read:

_Il Mio Amore,_

_ If you are reading this, one can only assume what you have heard. I've run away, away from SCORPIA. This is not something I have done without much regret. They have cared for me since I was young. I will miss everyone there. _

_ And I will miss you. Tesoro, I have something I must tell you. The real reason I have run. I am pregnant. SCORPIA would not mind so much, if they did not know who the father was. I can almost see your brain churning whilst you are trying to figure my rambling out._

_ Tesoro, you are the father. That one night, where we lost control for that short amount of time, it created this. This baby I can practically feel inside me._

_ Now, you know why I must run. It is not safe for me. I will not tell you where I am going, for fear of you stopping me. Or worse, fulfilling the assignment I know they will give you._

_ I hope I will see you again, but I know that will never happen. Not if I want my, no, __our__ child to live._

_Con l'amore, Sempre,_

_Alexandra_

Reading it over one more time, the man's fist crushed the paper yet again. As his lover walked down below him, he aimed his weapon. From here, he couldn't miss. Not with his training. He narrowed his eyes. This had to be done. But the man could not bring himself to do it.

Squeezing the trigger, the bullet hit the pavement right in front of Alexandra. Instinctively, she ducked away, looking for her shooter. As she looked up, to the tops of the buildings, her eyes found his. Alexandra's soft, caring brown eyes looking into his deep, piercing blue ones.

This would be the last time they ever saw each other. They both knew it.

The man pulled back the barrel of the gun, flipping the safety on. He wouldn't kill her. His eyes told her to go, to run while she still had the chance.

As Alexandra backed away, her mouth moved, forming a silent thank-you. The man had enough talent with lip-reading to know what she was saying.

典hank you, Yassen. Thank you."

_-They Finally Found Me-_

**Quick couple of things.**

**One, The Italian Terms Used::**

_Il Mio Amore:: My love_

_Tesoro:: Darling_

_With love, Always,:: Con l'amore, Sempre_

**Two, my friend, Alexa, is copying me and writing a story about Yassen's children. We have a contest going to see who can get the most reviews. **

**Three, I'd love to win. So, review.**


End file.
